Aurora Rising Dream
by Starlovers
Summary: I won't ever let you and everyone die again! And... I will save you for sure this time! (Rated T just in case)
1. Prolouge

Prolouge

The building and houses were destroyed and ruined.

The sky was blocked by the gray clouds and in the middle of all this destruction was a 14 year old girl standing on her knees.

The girl had red hair which was tied up, and she wore a pink two piece outfit with ribbons, and white boots but it was stained with blood.

Her eyes were lifeless and was filled with tears even though she used to be a happy cheerful young girl.

In front of her lying on the ground was a boy who was 16 with brown hair and violet eyes who was wearing a prince outfit but was stained with blood too.

"W-Why? Why did this have to h-happen?" the girl said.

She was crying in front of the boy who was dead.

"I-I couldn't e-even protect you or e-everyone!" the girl cried.

In the sky there was a huge monster and it was a skeleton who was covered by a dark purple cloth that was most likely ripped and was carrying a huge black scythe and was destroying everything and was shouting a horrifying screech.

"But! I-I will this time protect you instead!" the girl said as she got up and wiped her tears away and smiling at the person she loved the most.

There was a bright golden light from her body and her clothes was changing.

Now her clothes is a pink wedding dress. She also wore long gloves, high heels, a necklace, and a tiara on her head. Then a heart stone she had in her hand glowed and transfromed into a bow which was pink and had a heart shaped stone in the middle where she release the arrow.

The girl flew to the air to where the skeleton was flying.

She raised her bow and an arrow formed her right hand was and aimed at the skeleton.

The arrow had an aurora light and the skeleton was also aiming his scythe at the girl and a dark light was forming at the tip.

"AURORA RISING…"

The girl had angel wings behind her back as she released the arrow and the skeleton also swinged it's sycthe at the same time.

"DREAM!"

The two energy collide with each other but the aurora light was more stronger than the dark energy and it destroyed the dark energy and headed to the skeleton.

The aurora hit the skeleton and it turned into ashes.

The sky was clear once again but the girl fell down to the ground and her clothes returned to her normal clothes along with feathers that was behind her back scattered and her bow was changed into the pink stone she had but was black.

Next to her was the boy, the one she loved the most and the most precious person to her.

Her eyes were becoming heavy and she was almost dying.

"A-At least I can be with y-you together forever now e-even in death." the girl crying and smiling as she hold the boy's hand tightly.

She had no strength anymore and she said the final words that she never said before dying.

"I-I love you, S-Shou!"

She closed her eyes but was still smiling with tears on her face.

Then the black heart stone she had in her hand were glowing and turining white and then the whole world began to disappear in the white light as it swallowed everything but the girl.

Then she opened her eyes.

**Hello! I decided to write this story like Madoka Magica because I LOVE it! And for those who read the story "Aurora Rising Dream" (the one I deleted) I decided to rewrite it so sorry! And sorry for not updating the Betrayal story I wrote for Pretty Rhythm and SORRY!**

**Who was this girl?! And what just happened?!**

**(Note I edited this chapter!)**

**PLEASE REVIEW, SAY NICE THINGS, AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

**PEACE OUT!**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A girl with long orange hair with a small part of her hair tied was in a backstage wearing a one piece dress(?) which was blue and had a blue thin vest along with a tie. She was also wearing a blue mid high heel shoes(Which was stake shoes) and long socks that went up to her thighs, blue gloves, and a tiny mini hat on the side.

Her name was Amamiya Rhythm.

Rhythm went outside on to the rink in the middle and the stage rink was surrounded by people.

"Kokoro Judden!" Rhythm said and started to dance when the music played.

"Hmm, She not bad at all but will she able to do the Prism Jump?" a woman said.

She was known as Asechi Kyoko/ President.

Rhythm then started to stake across the rink and jumped but nothing happen at all.

_I can't do it! _Rhythm thought as she started to dance again.

_(Backstage)_

There was three boys who was 16 year old and they wore prince outfits.

Their names are Shou, Hibiki, and Wataru.

"This isn't good Shou!" Hibiki said.

"Yeah I know but we will come out if she can't do it again." Shou said.

Rhythm was still dancing with all her best and started to do another jump again but failed.

"Hey! What are you doing?!"

"Yeah! Do a Prism Jump!"

The crowd was getting angry that Rhythm wasn't doing a Prism Jump.

Callings was about to come out on stage but a another person came on stage from the sky.

She had a mid shoulder length red hair with a white ribbon on the side, a one piece black outfit knee length with white ribbons with straps around the shoulder, and black high heels.

Everyone was surprised.

"!"

Then the mysterious girl started to skate across the stage and jumped!

"Black…"

There was white notes around her as she jumped in the air twirling.

"Harmony!"

Then the white notes spread around turning it into black notes.

The girl did a Prism Jump!

"Who is that girl?" Shou said looking at the girl who did a Prism Jump.

Rhythm looked at her shock.

Everyone was silent but then started to cheer!

"WHO IS THAT GIRL!?" President said with dollar signs in her eyes.

Jun was just staring at the girl in confusion.

The girl went to the backstage and everyone went up to her.

"Who are you?" President asked.

"My name is Harune Aira and sorry for suddenly appearing on stage without permission." Aira said bowing 90 degree.

"No! Never mind that and can you please become a Prism Star?!" President said.

"Sorry, but I don't have time for that." Aira said while crossing her arm.

"But! You did a Prism Jump!" Shou said trying to reason with Aira.

"Sigh, and most importantly what are we going to do about Mion?" Jun said.

"Wait, did you just said Mion?" Aira asked.

"Yeah and Rhythm here is going to also become a Prism Star." President said.

"Then I will join you if I have no other choice." Aira said.

"REALLY?!" President said as she was writing something on a paper and her eyes with dollar sign in them and was going to her office.

"Hey." Rhythm said.

"What?" Aira said.

"What made you change your mind?" Rhythm asked.

"It's none of your business." Aira said.

"Geez! I was just asking. Whatever, I'm Rhythm and nice to meet you!" Rhythm said putting her hand out smiling instead.

"I'm Aira." Aira said not even shaking Rhythm's hand.

"So you are Aira huh?" Shou said looking at Aira.

There was a long pause.

"Yes I am Aira, why?" Aira said.

"You're jump was amazing!" Shou said as he kissed her forehead.

There was no reaction to the kiss.

"Tch what a nuisance playboy! Do you do this to other girls?" Aira said with a cold glare and walked away.

Everyone was shocked.

**Sorry I'm going to stop here for now and sorry if this is too short or too boring!**

**I will try to make the next chapter more fun ok!**

**Aira and Rhythm finally appeared but why is Aira cold and what is her identity?!**

**PLEASE REVIEW, SAY NICE THINGS, AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

**PEACE OUT!**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Aira was walking to her school and saw Rhythm walking to her way.

"Eh!? We go to the same school!" Rhythm said in surprise.

"Rhythm right?" Aira said.

"Yeah! Now let's go to our class!" Rhythm said she dragged Aira with her to their class.

Aira and Rhythm was in their seats and Aira felt a dark aura from behind.

She turned around and saw Rhythm staring at her with a dark aura around her.

But Aira ignored it like nothing happened.

After class was over Rhythm went to where Aira was who was reading a huge thick book.

"Hey Aira." Rhythm said.

"What is it?" Aira said.

"Do you want to come with me somewhere?" Rhythm asked.

"Whatever." Aira said.

_(Near a School)_

Aira and Rhythm arrived at a school called Pretty Top.

Then Aira and Rhythm walked in the school.

When Aira went inside she saw a glass window that showed a room filled with students dancing.

"Hmmm, so this is a dance school huh?" Aira said.

"Aira! Over here!" Rhythm said leading Aira to a room.

The two of them was facing the huge glass mirror which was in the room.

"Harune Aira, I challenge you to a dance contest!" Rhythm suddenly shouted out.

"Fine." Aira said she said as she put down the huge book she was reading.

_(Outside of the Room)_

Shou was walking and saw through the small glass window and saw Aira and Rhythm.

"Hey Shou! What are you doing?" Wataru asked who was following behind Shou along with Hibiki.

"It looks like something interesting is going to happen." Shou said as he went opened the door quietly with Hibiki, Wataru, and Jun? looking at the two girls in the room.

Rhythm started to dance first and did great dance moves.

"How do you like that?" Rhythm said being proud of herself.

Then Aira started to dance next and it shocked everyone who was watching.

Aira did even more amazing dance moves than Rhythm and it was more graceful and beautiful.

After Aira finished, she went back to reading her book ignoring at the silence of everyone in the room.

"What, did I do something wrong?" Aira asked breaking the silence.

Then suddenly Rhythm, Shou, Hibiki, Wataru went up to her and shouted in her face.

"WHERE DID YOU LEARN THOSE DANCE MOVES?!" They all asked at the same time.

"I did some dance practices with my friends a long time ago." Aira said not even surprised by the shouting and just keep on reading the book.

"Then did you ever done a Prism Jump before?" Rhythm asked anxiously.

"No, not at all." Aira asked with no emotion.

"THEN HOW DO YOU DANCE SO WELL AND PERFORM A PRISM JUMP IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT A PRISM JUMP IS?!" Rhythm shouted.

"And no matter what I have to perform the Prism Jump, the Aurora Rising." Rhythm added.

"!"

"Then why do you want to perform the Aurora Rising, Rhythm?" Aira said in a firm voice closing her book.

"Huh? Well I need to perform the Aurora Rising no matter what!" Rhythm said.

"Don't you understand?" Aira said in a angry(?) voice, " Do you know how many performers tried to perform the Aurora Rising? They either lose their memories or lose their **life**."

"Eh?" Rhythm said in confusion.

"Many Prism Stars tried to perform the legendary Prism Jump but none of them succeed but only one person, Kanzaki Sonata." Aira also added.

"Whatever! And I'm still going to perform it no matter what!" Rhythm said as she went away leaving her hat behind.

Then Aira picked up Rhythm's hat.

"I'll return this to her." Aira said leaving the room.

Aira went to Rhythm's house and rang the doorbell.

The door opened and there was standing Rhythm.

"…" Aira was holding out the hat while reading.

…

_(In Rhythm's Room)_

There was a long silence.

"Um… Thank you for bringing back the hat." Rhythm said.

"…"

"Do you have jersey's at all?" Aira said closing her book.

"Eh?"

Then Aira started to open her closet and choose clothes for Rhythm.

She was looking through her closet and picked out an outfit.

"Here, wear this." Aira said giving Rhythm the outfit she choose.

"W-Why?" Rhythm asked.

"It will be a waste if you get rid of all these clothes so wear them." Aira answered going back to her book.

"T-Thank you. And can you tell me how did you do a Prism Jump?" Rhythm asked after she wore the clothes that Aira picked out.

"The clothes are singing when I'm performing with them." Aira said.

"Singing?" Rhythm said.

_(In President's Office)_

"You two will perform again and Aira will do the jump and Rhythm will do the dance-"

"Um, President Aira can dance and do Prism Jumps." Jun said interrupting President.

"Eh?! Really?!" President said in shock.

"…" Aira said.

"Then you both will dance and Aira will do the Prism Jump got it?" President said.

"Ok!" Rhythm and Aira said at the same time.

While they were in the backstage, Aira asked President if Rhythm can keep her clothes on, the one that Aira picked out.

"Sure, why not?" President said.

Aira changed into her Prism clothes that she wore the other day and quietly without anyone noticing, she took a mic and attached it to her head.

_Next is the two substitute that will be in Mion's place for now. Amamiya Rhythm and Harune Aira will be the dancers, and Harune Aira will be the jumper._

Aira went onto the stage leaving Rhythm behind.

"Eh?! Wait up!" Rhythm said.

Rhythm and Aira was on stage and started to dance when the music came on( You May Dream is the song).

Then Aira started to sing!?

"GAH! That girl what is she doing?!" President shouted in shock.

But Aira was singing so perfectly that President calmed down and was surprised.

Then Aira did her Prism Jump Black Harmony and while dancing Aira whispered to Rhythm to do a Prism Jump.

_But! _Rhythm thought.

Then Aira pulled Rhythm's arm and dragged with her and started to do a Prism Jump.

_W-What?! WAIT A SECOND! _Rhythm thought panicking.

But while skating, Rhythm for some reason felt calm like someone is beside her not Aira but a kind aura different from Aira.

"_Go for it!" _The voice said.

"?"

They jumped together.

"HEARTFUL SPLASH DUET!"

Both of them did a Prism Jump.

_I, I did a Prism Jump! _Rhythm thought and was surprised.

After the Prism Show ended they went to the backstage.

But as soon as they both went to the backstage, Aira all of a sudden ran to the exit.

"Huh!? Aira where are you going?!" Rhythm shouted confused.

**I'm going to end it here because it's too long. And Rhythm finally did a Prism Jump! But why is Aira suspicious? What is she doing? Hiding?**

**Please Review, ****SAY NICE WORDS PLEASE****!, Peace out.**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day after the Prism Show, Rhythm was in President's office and then Aira came in.

"Aira! You're late and where were you yesterday?!" Rhythm shouted.

"Sorry and I had to do something right after the Prism Show yesterday." Aira said walking next to Rhythm.

"Huh? Aira what happened to your arm and leg?" Rhythm asked.

Aira had a bandage on her knee and elbow.

"It's nothing." Aira said.

"Are you sure?" Rhythm asked worried.

"Yes, now what do you want to talk about?" Aira asked to President.

"Well, you two need to still practice even if you did a Prism Jump, dance, or Aira singing." President said.

"Ok!" Rhythm said but Aira was just silent.

Then the both of them practiced on the rink.

_Hmmm I want to do the Prism Jump again! _Rhythm thought as she put on her skates and went on the ice skating across the room and jumped.

But nothing happened and Rhythm was surprised as she landed.

"Huh?! Why can't I do it?!" Rhythm shouted.

"It's because you're only thinking about doing the Aurora Rising and not opening your heart." Aira said as she wore her skates and went on the ice.

"Huh? What's that suppose to mean?" Rhythm said confused.

"It means that you should think about your own feelings." Aira said.

"What do you know?!" Rhythm said in annoyance with an angry mark popping on her head.

"Then I'll show you." Aira said.

Then she started to skate across the rink and jumped.

Aira twirled in the air really high as white rose petals formed around Aira when she stopped twirling and crossed her arms. **(Think of it as a smaller version of the Aurora Rising)**

"Death White Rose!" Aira said as she spread out her arms and the white rose petals spread too.

"A-Amazing and it just looks like the Aurora Rising!" Rhythm said.

When Aira landed, Callings also walked to where Rhythm and Aira was.

"That was amazing Aira!" Shou said.

"Yeah and it was pretty too!" Wataru said.

"Thanks." Aira said.

Then Aira and Rhythm just practiced on the rink with Callings watching.

But Rhythm can't do the Prism Jump again no matter how hard she tries but Aira does it easily.

_Why can't I do it?! _Rhythm thought angry.

Then Rhythm asked Aira for help.

"Hey Aira can you please help me?" Rhythm asked embarrassed.

"Why, can't you do it by yourself and are you sure?" Aira said as she got a towel.

"Um, no and yes I'm sure." Rhythm said.

"Sigh, I thought so." Aira said as she put down her towel.

"Fine I'll help you but it'll be tough~." Aira said with a deadly smile that could destroy something.

"Um, ok." Rhythm said unsure if she did the right thing, asking Aira for help.

Callings were just watching interested.

Shou was looking at Aira helping Rhythm, Hibiki was looking at Rhythm who was being nervous, and Wataru was just watching the two of them.

Then after ten minutes, Rhythm was already "dead".

Rhythm was lying on the ice looking very drained, her skin turned white, and her soul was flying.

Callings were also looking white and scared of the "practice" Aira did just now.

"Get up Rhythm, we have to do more practice." Aira said.

"W-Wait! How will this help me do a Prism Jump?!" Rhythm said not wanting to do anymore "practice" from Aira.

"Ah, that's right, sorry." Aira said with no emotion.

_WHAT?! THAT WAS FOR SOMETHING ELSE?! _Everyone thought scared of what that was for.

"Sigh, I'm still not getting over with that tough training huh?" Aira said to herself.

_Huh? What training? _Rhythm thought curious.

Then Aira looked at her necklace that looks suspiciously like a Prism Stone and it was shining a little.

"That's a cute necklace Aira." Rhythm said looking at her necklace.

"!"

Then Aira put away her necklace and looked at Rhythm.

"I have to go somewhere right now so bye." Aira said as she got off the rink and headed outside.

"Ah! Wait, what about my practice?!" Rhythm shouted.

"Ask Hibiki to help you and remember this has to do with your own feelings in order to do the Prism Jump, bye." Aira said as she walked outside hurriedly.

"Huh? Who's Hibiki?" Rhythm said as Callings walked to her.

"I'm Hibiki." Hibiki said.

"Then you'll be helping me?" Rhythm said smiling at him.

"Yeah, now." Hibiki said and hold her hand.

"Eh?! W-What are you doing?!" Rhythm said blushing.

"Well we need to practice right?" Hibiki said not caring at all.

"Um, Well." Rhythm said.

"Let's go!" Hibiki said as he pulled Rhythm with him.

_Eh? What is this doki, doki feeling in my heart?_ Rhythm thought still blushing.

Then she realized something.

_(Flashback)_

_Ask Hibiki to help you and remember this has to do with your own feelings in order to do the Prism Jump, bye"_

_(End of Flashback)_

_I see! So that's how you do it! _Rhythm thought as she got it.

"Thank you Hibiki!" Rhythm said as she let go of Hibiki's hand and skated across the room and jumped.

"Heartful Splash!" Rhythm said as she was in the air making a heart figure with her hand and hearts around her.

_I, I did it! _Rhythm thought happy.

_(Somewhere in the City)_

Aira was in a dark place near the buildings and she was holding a huge scythe and her clothes were black.

"Weak as always." Aira said as a light was surrounding her and the scythe disappeared and her clothes returned to normal.

"Then I should go back, now I did my work here." Aira said while walking away in the shadow.

**I'm sorry for not updating for so long! And I'm sorry for the people who like my Betrayal story for not updating! I'm sorry!**

**And I'm also going to change the story plot a little bit too!**

**Rhythm finally did a Prism Jump again but what was Aira doing?! Suspicious!**

**PLEASE REVIEW, SAY NICE THINGS, AND PEACE OUT!**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Then Aira came back to the rink and saw Rhythm happy that she did a Prism Jump again.

"Aira! I did it! I did a Prism Jump again!" Rhythm said while waving her hand to Aira.

"I see, well done Rhythm." Aira said.

"Hmm, I see you girls are getting better." President said.

"Ah, President!" Rhythm said.

"But you need more practice for the Tiara Cup coming up and I already registered you two." President said.

"EH?! The Tiara Cup?!" Rhythm shouted in surprise.

"Yes and if you win in the Tiara Cup, then you will get the Pure Crystal Tiara." Jun said walking to them.

"A tiara?!" Rhythm said.

"Yes and it is one of the items to perform the Aurora Rising and it's a rare stone in the Prism World." Jun said.

"… Sorry, I'm going to practice more." Rhythm said practicing again.

"Aira are you ready?" President asked.

"Tiara Cup huh? That doesn't sound interesting to me at all." Aira said as she crossed her arms.

"Eh? What do you mean Aira?" President said.

_She kind of reminds me of Mion. _Jun thought as he looked at Aira.

"Yeah, Aira don't you want to perform the Aurora Rising?" Shou said.

"…Sigh, whatever since you already registered me and Rhythm in it so I have no choice." Aira said as she joined Rhythm too.

"Hmm, she acts like Mion a lot, I wonder if she's a fan of her." President said.

"No I don't think so." Shou said.

"Why?" President said.

"Because she looks like she wants to keep others away from her but she looks interesting."Shou said.

"Hmmm." President said.

_(With Aira and Rhythm)_

_I have to do better to win that tiara! _Rhythm thought.

"Stop practicing too hard." Aira said.

"Huh?" Rhythm said confused.

"If you act like that more, you won't win." Aira said as she got a towel.

"No! I have to in order to perform the Aurora Rising!" Rhythm shouted.

"Why are you so obsessed with that?" Aira asked.

"Because! Because…" Rhythm said.

_Same as always trying to find her mother _Aira thought in her head.

"Well I heard from President that we will have a Prism Show tonight so be ready and remember it's not about what _you _want, bye." Aira said as she walked away leaving Rhythm confused.

"What does she mean?" Rhythm said confused and went back to practice.

_(In the Backstage)_

Aira wore a white shirt with black hearts at the bottom, a white skirt with black hearts on it, and black high heels.

"Huh? Aira aren't you going to wear the same usual dress as before?" Rhythm said after she changed into her clothes that she wore when she first performed.

"No, this is my own clothes that I made and I feel more comfortable with this." Aira said.

Then Aira pulled out clothes from her bag.

"Here, wear these clothes that I made." Aira said giving them to Rhythm.

"Eh, why?" Rhythm said.

"Because I said so now wear them." Aira said with a glare.

"O-Okay!" Rhythm said as she ran to the changing room.

After five minutes, Rhythm came out wearing a long sleeve blue shirt with yellow stars on them, blue short jeans, and blue boots.

"Um, are you sure that I should wear this?" Rhythm asked but was amazed by the clothes that fits her perfectly and was perfect for her personality.

"Yes I'm sure now it's our turn let's go." Aira said going on the stage rink leaving Rhythm behind.

"Ah, wait Aira!" Rhythm said as she went after her to the stage rink too.

_But it's strange that Aira knows what size I wear!_ Rhythm thought.

Then the two girls started to dance when the music started but only Aira sang. **(Of course with Aira not smiling)**

But Rhythm was having a fun time and stopped thinking about performing the Aurora Rising.

_I understand now. Many people watch my show and are enjoying it! I, I want people to smile more and more! I'm having so much fun! _Rhythm thought.

Then Aira did her Prism Jump Black Harmony.

"Black Harmony!" Aira said as the white music notes turn black.

Then Rhythm skated across the rink and jumped.

"Stardust Shower!"

Rhythm flied in the sky and landed on a shooting star and landed on the ground and winked.

_I, I did a new Prism Jump! _Rhythm thought surprised then Aira did the last Prism Jump and jumped.

"Death White Rose!"

Aira did the same Prism Jump as before in the afternoon the one that looks like the Aurora Rising.

The crowd cheered out loud happy.

"Huh? That jump looks like the Aurora Rising!" President said in surprise.

"…"

"Huh, Jun?" President said looking at Jun who was silent.

_Why does that jump looks like the Aurora Rising? Has Aira ever done the Aurora Rising? Sigh I'm beginning to be more confused. _Jun thought.

_(In the Backstage)_

"Aira thank you! Rhythm said.

"For what?" Aira said.

"For making me realize that it isn't about performing the Aurora Rising at all and it's all about making the fans happy!" Rhythm said.

"It's no big deal and you should get ready for the Tiara Cup next week, bye." Aira said as she walked away.

"…Aira I wonder what's wrong with her?" Rhythm said.

"Why, she looks same to me." Hibiki said.

"No, to me Aira looks kind of sad." Rhythm said looking at Aira who was walking away.

"Really?" Hibiki said also looking at Aira.

**Hello! I made another chapter again! Hurray!**

**Now Aira and Rhythm are going to be in the Tiara Cup and I wonder who's going to win?! (I'm sure you know)**

**And I'm also going to say something that will make everyone who likes my Betrayal story angry at me.**

**I'm going to stop my Betrayal story for a while now I'M SORRY!**

**It's because I don't have any ideas that much so… I'm SORRY! (And please don't be angry at me please! And I was suppose to update it a long time ago but I was busy! I'M SORRY!)**

**But you can help me by giving some ideas by PM!**

**PLEASE REVIEW, SAY NICE THINGS, AND PEACE OUT!**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

One week passed and it was the day of the Tiara Cup.

_(In the changing room)_

President was explaining the rounds for the Tiara Cup.

"You got it?" President said after explaining all the rounds.

"Ok! I'm going to win!" Rhythm said excited.

"Whatever." Aira said as she went out of the changing room.

"…Aira, is she ok?" Rhythm said in worry.

"Why?" Jun said.

"Because, Aira seems to be exhausted a little than usual." Rhythm said.

"Then I'll check on her then." President said as she exited out of the room.

_(Outside with Aira and President)_

Aira was sitting on the bench while looking at her necklace.

"Aira." President said as she walked up to her.

Then Aira put away her necklace in her pocket.

"What is it?" Aira said while crossing her arms looking a little bit annoyed.

"Aira, are you nervous?" President asked while sitting down.

"Of course not." Aira said.

"But Rhythm said that you looked kind of exhausted a little lately during practice." President said.

"That's… nothing of your business." Aira said.

"You know I always wanted to wear one, a wedding dress. But I couldn't because my fiancé broke off the marriage, more likely ran away." President said.

"It's your attitude, right?" Aira said.

"NO IT'S NOT!" President said in anger and then became calm.

"And that why a part of me still admires wedding dresses." President also said.

"…Did you like him?" Aira asked.

"Eh? You mean my fiancé? Well I did like him but he ran away." President said.

"Then would you excuse me I'm going to make my dress for the Tiara Cup, bye." Aira said as she got up and walked away.

"Why did she asked that question?" President said confused.

_(In the Backstage)_

"Aira, where is she?" Rhythm said worried while looking at the stage with girls wearing wedding dresses coming out one by one.

Then Callings came in the backstage.

"Ah! Callings, you came!" Rhythm said.

"Of course we did." Wataru said.

Then it was Rhythm's turn to come out.

Rhythm went on stage wearing her wedding dress coordination and the judge's expression changed.

"Hmm, it's an interesting coordination."

"Yeah I agree, it's much better than the other ones." The judges said.

But while making some poses, Rhythm tripped and was falling down.

"!"

But right at the last moment, Rhythm got her balance back and finished her last pose and went to the backstage.

"That was close!" Rhythm said while walking to everyone.

"Yeah." Jun said.

"But what about Aira?" Rhythm said.

"What about me?" Aira said.

"?"

Everyone turned around and saw Aira wearing a sky blue dress with no straps with a black rose at the top left side, long blue gloves, dark blue high heels, a blue collar with a rose on the side, her hair was down and had a black rose at the side of her head.

She also carried a bouquet of black and blue roses.

"Aira, t-that dress is blue!" Rhythm said surprised.

When Shou saw her, he blushed a little.

"That's an interesting coordination." Shou said to Aira still blushing a little.

"Thanks." Aira said.

Then it was Aira's turn to go on the stage.

"Then I'll go." Aira said while walking past everyone and on to the stage.

When she got to the center, she made poses and she had a bright sparkling aura around her.** (Without smiling of course)**

"! This is blue the color of purity." One of the judges said.

"But this is something else and she instead became a supporting role instead of a bride!" The judges said.

Then Aira threw her bouquet of flowers to the judges which landed on the table.

"She's an interesting candidate." They said as Aira was walking away.

Then on the second floor, a blond haired girl was watching and was impressed a little.

"Not bad for a newbie." She said.

That girl's name is Mion a super model and a Prism Star.

_(In the Backstage)_

"Aira you were good!" Rhythm said.

"Thanks." Aira said.

"But you could've smiled though." Shou said.

"I don't want to and I will never smile." Aira said with a dark aura coming from her.

It was quiet for a while and then the score came out.

Rhythm got 724 carats and was in ninth place.

"724 carats huh?" Jun said.

"Yeah I must be because I slipped earlier." Rhythm said.

Then Aira's score came out.

Aira got 1112 carats and is in 1st place.

"WOW! Aira you got over 1000 carats!" Rhythm said surprised.

"So, what?" Aira said.

"It means that you are amazing!" Rhythm said as she hugged Aira.

"?"

"…Hey you're burning up." Aira said as she put her left hand on Rhythm's forehead.

"Sigh, Rhythm you got a fever." Aira said a she put Rhythm's arm around her shoulder.

"What?! She got a fever?! But, the next round will start soon!"President shouted worried.

"Can we worry about that later, President?" Jun said.

"Right for now Rhythm needs to rest, let's go." President said.

_(In a Room)_

Callings went back to their seats and Aira, Jun and President took Rhythm to a room.

"It's ok, she needs to rest." Aira said calm as she put down Rhythm on the couch.

"But, I need to go!" Rhythm said getting up.

_Stubborn as always _Aira thought as she sighed.

"No, you need to rest Rhythm." Aira said in anger.

"BUT!" Rhythm said.

Then Aira put something in her mouth that looks a candy and then Rhythm closed her eyes and was snoring.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Um, A-Aira what did you put in her mouth?" President asked worried.

"It's a candy I made just in case, it's a candy that is a vanilla flavor and put you to sleep for about 10-13 minutes." Aira said.

"Wait, you made that?!" President shouted in shock.

"Yeah you got a problem?" Aira said glaring.

"N-No not at all!" President said.

_She's scary! _Presdient thought.

"Then I'll look over Rhythm until Aira's turn is over." Jun said.

"Ok Jun, let's go Aira." President said as they both walked out the door.

After Aira and President left, Rhythm was talking in her sleep and said "mom".

Jun just looked at her.

_(In the backstage)_

Aira wore her practice clothes, and her skates and she went on the rink.

When the music started she started to skate but won't do her jump.

"What is she doing?" Mion said.

Then the crowd all murmured saying things why Aira isn't doing the jump.

"I see, she's trying to give Rhythm some time!" President said.

_(With Rhythm and Jun)_

Rhythm was having a dream about the legendary Prism Queen Kanzaki Sonata and she did the Aurora Rising.

Then Rhythm woke up and sat up.

"You better hurry up." Jun said to Rhythm.

'"Huh, what do you mean?" Rhythm said.

She looked at the TV in the room.

Aira wasn't doing the jump at all and Rhythm reacted by getting up quickly and went out to change her clothes.

_(Backstage)_

"I'm here!" Rhythm said as she ran over.

"Rhythm what took you so long?!" President said.

"Sorry! What about Aira?" Rhythm said.

"She's still out there." President said.

"AIRA!" Rhythm shouted out loud.

_You finally woke up huh? _Aira thought as she skated across the rink and jumped.

Aira did her Prism Jump Death White Rose and the audience, judges, and Mion were amazed at her Prism Jump.

"What's with that jump!?" Mion said shocked by the jump.

"Amazing." Callings said.

Then it was Rhythm's turn and she went out while Aira went in the backstage.

Rhythm skated across the rink and jumped.

She did her Prism Jump Stardust Shower.

After she finished she went to the backstage.

But there was an announcement about Aira being disqualified or penalty.

"Hey what's happening?" Rhythm asked.

"Aira took too much time and it could be a penalty or worse…being disqualified." President said.

"What?!" Rhythm shouted.

"It doesn't matter to me so let's watch for now." Aira said as she crossed her arms.

"Aira…" Rhythm said looking at her.

**What will happen next?! (You know it)**

**PLEASE REVIEW, SAY NICE THINGS, AND PEACE OUT!**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

While the judges were talking to each other about Aira breaking the rules, the audiences were complaining about Aira doing an amazing jump, and to not disqualify Aira for breaking the rules.

Then after talking about it, the judges finally spoke.

They were saying that Aira broke the rules and she should be disqualified, but she did an amazing jump that surprised everyone and the judges decided that they will subtract some carats from Aira's score.

"Wahhhh! Aira thank god!" Rhythm said as she smiled and hold her hand.

"It's not a big deal anyway." Aira said as she pushed away Rhythm's hands and walked away.

"Hey, Aira where are you going?! They're going to announce the score soon!" Rhythm shouted to Aira who was walking to the exit sign.

"It's not a big deal, and I have to take care of something right now, bye." Aira said as she walked outside.

"Hmph! What's her problem?!" Rhythm said annoyed.

Then they announced the people who are going to the final round.

"In first place is, Amamiya Rhythm who has 2760 carats."

"YES! I got in first place!" Rhythm shouted in happiness.

"And Harune Aira is also in first place who has 2760 carats."

"Aira is in first place too?!" Rhythm said surprised.

_We, we're both going to the final round! _Rhythm thought happy.

Mion just looked at the score card.

Then after the second round, Rhythm and everyone went outside for a picnic for lunch.

After setting up the blanket and the food, Rhythm ate a lot that she needs energy for the last round to get the tiara.

Then Aira was walking by everyone.

"Huh? Aira, come here and eat with us!" Rhythm said as she waved her hand high in the air.

Aira turned around and saw everyone looking at her.

"No thanks." Aira said as she continued to walk forward.

Then Shou walked towards her and talked with her.

"Aira, won't you eat with us?" Shou said.

"No, and I'm not hungry right now." Aira said annoyed.

"No buts and let's go." Shou said as he grabbed one of Aira's hand and dragged her to the picnic where everyone was.

"H-Hey!" Aira said as they sat down. "I told you that I don't want to eat."

Then Rhythm put a large chunk of meat into Aira's mouth.

"!"

"That's pay back for earlier! Feeding me sleeping pills!" Rhythm said.

_Damn it! Then it's your own fault if you lose. _Aira thought as she chewed and looked at the building's window where their changing rooms are.

_(In Aira's and Rhythm's changing room)_

There were three girls, who were also participating for the tiara cup, but they lost and they laughed.

"Hey look these are Rhythm's and Aira's Prism Stones." One of the girls said as she took the stones out from their bags.

"Yeah, let's take them and embarrass them in front of everyone~!" The other girls said.

Then Mion, who was passing by saw the three girls by accident.

"You girls, what are you doing?" Mion said as she entered inside.

"T-Takamine Mion!" They said shocked.

"You really are going to steal those Prism Stones? Then if you are then you are not fit for a Prism Star." Mion said.

"Huh?! So what?!" The girls said.

"Whatever, anyway I'm going, bye." Mion said as she exited the room.

"Tch, what's her problem?" One of the girls said.

"It pisses me off." One of the girls said.

Then they laughed evilly while looking at the stones.

_(In the Changing Room)_

Everyone entered the changing room to get their Prism Stones but when Rhythm opened her bag there was nothing!

"I don't have my Prism Stones in here!" Rhythm said panicking.

"Eh?! But then you'll be disqualified!" President said.

Then Aira gave Rhythm Prism Stones as she sighed.

"Huh? Aira you're giving this to me?" Rhythm said.

"I have plenty for myself so use this and besides I don't like colorful clothes." Aira said.

"Could it be, Aira… that you already knew?!" President said.

"Yes I did, well I already knew that from the beginning since there are jealous people there." Aira said.

"Then why didn't you told us?!" Rhythm said.

"That's because, I was on my way to go to the changing room, but **someone** just had to stop me and feed me meat all the time." Aira said in anger as she looked at Rhythm.

"U-Um, I-I'm sorry." Rhythm said as she rubbed her head.

"Then hurry up and change for the last round if you want to win." Aira said.

"Ok!" Rhythm said thanking Aira.

Then after Rhythm changed into her clothes she went on stage and started to dance when her song started.

_What is this? It feels like someone is dancing with me! _Rhythm thought as she danced.

Then she did her Prism Jump Happy Macaroon Spin.

Then Shou noticed Aira at the backstage and didn't wear any clothes.

So he got up and went somewhere.

Then Rhythm did her last jump which was Heart, Heart Fun Dive!

Then the score came out and it was 3707 carats and she was in first place.

"I did it!" Rhythm said.

Then she went to the backstage and saw Aira with Shou in front of her carrying her bag which carried all of her Prism Stones.

"Eh? What's going on?" Rhythm said and saw Aira not wearing her clothes.

"!"

"Aira's clothes been stolen." President said.

"EH?! Then why?" Rhythm said.

"Sigh, do you take me as an idiot?" Aira said as she crossed her arms.

"What?" Everyone said.

Then Aira took out Prism Stones from her pocket!

"Look I also have some Prism Stones here." Aira said as she sighed.

Then Rhythm smiled.

"Then hurry up and change, it's your turn." President said.

"Ok." Aira said as she left to change.

Then after changing, she was wearing clothes that have a depressing aura to it.

"U-Um, Aira." Rhythm said.

"What?" Aira said not caring.

"Those clothes looks… depressing." Rhythm said.

Aira was wearing a black dress that went up to her knees with while roses at the bottom and had black puffy sleeves, black high heels, her hair was down and had a white rose at the left side of her head, a black collar, and black gloves.

"So what? I'm still going bye." Aira said as she went on the rink.

Then people were whispering about why Aira is wearing a black and depressing dress, and why isn't she wearing pretty colorful clothes.

But the judges were interested in Aira since it's the first time a person would wear dark clothes.

Then a laugh echoed and it was the girls that stole Aira's and Rhythm's Prism Stones.

"Hey, hey what's with those clothes?" One of the girls said.

"Yeah, yeah it's so dark and depressing!" The other girl said.

Then they all laughed together.

"Tch, what a pathetic group of Prism Stars." Aira said.

"What?!" they said.

"Be more serious, this is a competition and you have no talent for a Prism Star." Aira said.

"S-Shut up!" One of the girls said.

"Then I'll show you, a** real** Prism Show." Aira said with a deadly glare.

Then when the music started, it was dark. **(I changed the song into Nocte of Desperatio and if you're confused about the song look it up on YouTube and it's from Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica)**

But when Aira started to dance and sing, it was sad and beautiful at the same time and she had a bright aura around her and it was filling the whole stage!

"W-What is this?!" Mion and Rhythm said.

Then Aira did her first Prism Jump which was Death White Rose.

After that, Aira did a new jump which was Sorrow Black Rose which was almost the same as the Death White Rose but it was black rose petals instead.

Then Aira was thinking of someone in her mind while dancing.

It was a boy but his eyes were all blurry and you couldn't see his face but you could see he is smiling and everything was black and white.

_Why, why am I thinking of him? _Aira thought as she danced.

Then Aira started to skate across the rink and was twirling in circles. **(I don't know how to explain it)**

Aira was doing her last Prism Jump and she was twirling in the air with black and white rose petals around her.

"Black is for sadness and white is for death…"

"Withering Rose!"

Then the roses spread everywhere.

After doing the Prism Jump, the rose petals were falling down.

Then the crowd cheered out loud and the judges clapped.

Aira score was… 5,302 carats! Aira was in first place and won the tiara!

But Mion was just watching at Aira shocked and how it was a different level than her level.

_H-How can that be?! _Mion thought.

Then Rhythm came out from the backstage and hugged Aira congratulating her.

_(The Next Day)_

Aira and Rhythm was in President's office talking about Aira winning the tiara then Aira asked Rhythm a question.

"Rhythm." Aira said.

"What is it?" Rhythm said.

Before Aira could say anything, Mion came in the door.

"Mion, what are you doing here?!" President said.

"Nothing and I'm just interested in the Prism Show again now since this newbie showed me a good show." Mion said with her hands on her hips.

"…" Aira said nothing but just crossed her arms.

"But I don't understand, you are better than me and it seems like you done this before, did you?" Mion said curious.

"It's none of your business." Aira said.

"Um, Aira what did you want to ask me?" Rhythm said.

"Oh right, but this includes with you too, Mion." Aira said.

"What is it?" Mion and Rhythm said together.

"Do you consider everyone around you precious, even your family?" Aira asked.

"Eh? Of course I do." Rhythm said smiling.

"Hmph, it's none of your business." Mion said.

"Then let me say one thing, don't change the way you are or else you'll lose something precious to you." Aira said as she walked outside leaving everyone confused.

"What's her problem?" Mion said annoyed.

"…" Rhythm just looked at the door thinking about why Aira said that.

**I updated today! YAY! And I also made new stories as you can see because I have a lot of ideas in my head and I thought that if I don't write them, I might forget them!**

**So Aira won the Tiara! Well she's suppose to but! Why did Aira say weird things to Rhythm and Mion? What do they mean? And who is the boy that Aira was thinking about?!**

**And about the song Nocte of Desperatio, I thought that it fits Aira's character for this story and I'm sorry if it doesn't suit you so, please don't be mad at me! And I think I wrote this story too long!**

**PLEASE REVIEW, SAY NICE THINGS, AND PEACE OUT!**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_(The Next Day)_

Aira, Rhythm, and Mion were all together in President's office with President and Jun of course.

And they were introducing Mion but it was silent.

"So I hope you guys get along with each other." President said while sweat dropping at the tension between them.

"Hmph." Mion said while turning her head to the right not impressed with them.

"What?!" Rhythm said in annoyance.

Aira just crossed her arms.

Then Aira and Rhythm followed Mion where she models outside and gets pictures taken for magazines.

Mion was wearing many pretty clothes but Rhythm was just glaring at her and Aira was silent and was staring at her.

Then Aira and Rhythm went to the Prism Stone for clothes and Rhythm picked out a green top with a yellow skirt and Aira picked out a white top, a black sweater, and a white skirt.

"That Mion pisses me off!" Rhythm said while picking out her clothes.

"We can't help it, she's like that." Aira said.

"Eh? Aira did you know Mion before?" Rhythm asked.

"Why do you ask?" Aira said.

"Because you keep on watching her and it sounds like you know her." Rhythm said.

"That's because she reminds me one of my only **precious** friends." Aira said.

_She has friends with that personality?! _Rhythm thought as she sweat dropped.

"So how is she now?" Rhythm asked.

"… She died, along with the others too but the way she died was a sad story." Aira said with her bangs covering her eyes and was clenching her fists hard.

"I-I'm sorry for asking you." Rhythm said.

_So Aira is lonely too huh? _Rhythm thought while looking at Aira.

"It's okay, and besides it was a long time ago so I'm used to it." Aira said.

Then Mion entered Prism Stone while they were having their conversation.

But Mion listened to it.

"Hmmm, so the emotionless one had precious friends but died, isn't that interesting?" Mion said as she smirked and put her hands on her hips.

"So what?" Aira said.

Then Mion walked to them and looked at Aira and Rhythm's clothes that they picked out.

"This one is too depressed looking. You can't make people smile with these." Mion said.

"Hey! Isn't that too harsh?" Rhythm shouted.

"And don't make me get started on you." Mion said while crossing her arms.

"What?!" Rhythm said in anger.

Then a little girl, who was holding hands with her mother, was crying because there was ice cream on her pink dress.

"WAHHH! My dress!" The little girl wailed.

"It's okay! Mama will get a new dress for you." The mother said trying to calm her down.

Then Aira walked to them and lend out a hand.

"Come." Aira said.

"Eh?"

"W-Who are you?" The little girl said sniffing.

Then Aira picked out a yellow short sleeve shirt with pink flowers on it, a pink skirt with frills on the bottom, and brown boots that has laces.

"Wah! It's pretty! Thank you onee-san!" The little girl said smiling as she looked at the mirror looking at herself.

Rhythm and Mion were surprised of Aira's change in her fashion since Aira wore depressed clothes and now she changed it into bright clothes.

"Thank you so much! And how much is this?" The mother said willing to pay.

"No I'll pay for it." Aira said but was not smiling.

Then after they left it was silent.

"What is it?" Aira said.

"W-Well it's because I was thinking why you would change your coordination for fashion." Rhythm said stuttering.

"It's just because of a promise I made with my friends a long time ago, maybe." Aira said.

"I-I see!" Rhythm said.

But Mion was staring at her.

_(In President's Office)_

Aira, Rhythm, and Mion were brought in President's office to tell them about the Summer Queen Cup.

"And yes it includes winning the Pure White Wedding dress, one of the items to perform the Aurora Rising." Jun said.

"Really?! I'M GOING TO WIN!" Rhythm shouted.

"But this competition requires two girls as partner." President said.

"Then I chose, Aira as my partner." Rhythm said.

"For me, Rhythm." Aira said as she crossed her arms.

"But instead we will choose Mion because we want to win the Summer Queen Cup and show our best dancer." President said.

"Well what do you know?" Mion said as she smirked.

"Oh, yeah here this is a batopon and you use this while dancing." President said as she held out a pink batopon.

"It's adorable and it shines!" Rhythm said as she looked at it and took a blue one.

"Hey, do you have a darker color? I don't like pink." Aira said giving it back to President.

"S-Sure." President said as she gave Aira a white and black one.

"Thanks."

"But how do we dance with this? It's hard!" Rhythm said looking at the batopon.

Then Mion took a purple batopon, twirled it, and then threw it in the air and spin while it was in the air.

Then when the batopon came down twirling, Mion grabbed it.

"Easy." Mion said as she smirked.

Then Aira also did the same thing but it was better than Mion's.

"!"

"Do you think you're the only one who can do it? There are other people who can do it." Aira said.

Mion just crossed her arms.

"That was amazing Aira! Can you teach me?" Rhythm said.

"Maybe." Aira said as she walked away.

"Wait up, Aira!" Rhythm said as she followed her.

"Hey President, is Harune Aira like that?" Mion said.

"Hm, well ever since she joined, she is always acting like that." President said.

"I see." Mion said.

_(With Aira and Rhythm)_

Rhythm was practicing hard with the batopon while Aira was rarely practicing a lot for the Summer Queen Cup and then Mion entered the practice room.

"You two will perform with me to see which one of you is suitable for my partner." Mion said.

"What did you say?" Rhythm said.

"Today we will have a Prism Show and it's a good opportunity to see which one of you will be better for my partner." Mion said.

"But if we beat you, Aira and I will be a pair together!" Rhythm said.

Then Mion laughed.

"You serious? You beating me? Good luck with that." Mion said as she walked away.

"She pisses me off!" Rhythm said in anger.

Aira then got up and started to walk away.

"Huh? Aira, where are you going?" Rhythm said.

"I have to take care of some things." Aira said as she walked away leaving Rhythm alone.

"But we need to practice!" Rhythm said.

But Aira was already gone.

"Geez!"

_(Somewhere)_

Aira entered a building and walked upstairs.

When Aira opened the doors to the roof, she walked and then stopped.

"Come out." Aira said.

Then a white cat came out and it has a gold collar around its neck, big floppy ears with a little bit of a pink color at the end, small little angel wings at its back, and it had pinkish red eyes

"What do you want?" It spoke.

"Don't come near those two girls, and three boys." Aira said as she turned around to look at it.

"Hmm, you mean Amamiya Rhythm, Takamine Mion, Shou, Hibiki, and Wataru? They have been chosen by the stones." it said.

Aira glared at it.

"I thought so, you too are a-"

"Silence." Aira said.

"But where did you get that power, without making a contract with me?" it said.

"It's none of your business, and I only wanted to tell you this, bye." Aira said as she walked past it and walked away.

_(In the Prism World)_

Rhythm and Mion were going first since Aira wasn't there yet.

After changing into their clothes, they went out in stage with their batopons.

_I must win no matter what! _Rhythm thought.

Then they started to dance when the music started and Rhythm started her first Prism Jump.

"Fun, Fun Heart Dive!" Rhythm said.

But all of the audience were looking at Mion only and was ignoring Rhythm.

"Why are they ignoring me?" Rhythm said.

Then Mion started her Prism Jump and jumped.

"Throbbing Memory… Leaf!"

Then Mion connected her batopons and threw it in the air while it was twirling and then jumped and caught it.

"I can do that too!" Rhythm said as she threw it in the air but she threw it too far and couldn't catch it.

"!"

Then Mion caught it and the audience cheered out loud.

Rhythm looked at Mion annoyed.

_(Back in the Prism World)_

Aira was waiting for Mion to come.

"You're late." Mion said.

"I had something to take care of." Aira said as she picked out Prism Stones from her bag.

"Well you didn't practice at all, so how are you going to perform?" Mion said as she crossed her arms.

Aira just looked at Mion and then changed her clothes.

Aira wore a white dress that went up to her knees with black petals at the bottom, a black sweater, a white head band with a black rose at the side, and black high heels.

Mion wore a white dress that goes up to her knees but a little higher with yellow and pink flowers around it, a blue short vest, purple and white strips that goes up to her knees, and pink high heels.

After changing, Mion was staring at Aira.

"What is it?" Aira said.

"Nothing." Mion said.

Then they grabbed their batopons and walked on stage.

Then they did the dance of Mion's song "Switch on My Heart."

But Aira had a bright aura around her than Mion and she was dancing with Mion perfectly!

_W-What is this?! _Mion thought as they were dancing.

"Hey, you do the jump first." Mion said to Aira trying to calm herself down from the shock of Aira's aura.

Aira didn't say anything but jumped for her Prism Jump.

"Black… Harmony!"

Then Mion jumped.

"Stardust… Shower!" Mion said as purple shooting star was falling down while Mion was on it.

After Mion's Prism Jump, Mion threw her batopon in the air and was planning to do it alone by herself, but Aira also did it at the same time.

Then they both jumped at the same time and grabbed it.

The crowd cheered for both of them, but most of them were cheering for Aira!

_(Backstage)_

"That was a good show with you." Mion said to Aira.

"It was nothing." Aira said.

"But you were awesome out there Aira!" Rhythm said smiling.

"But, you almost dropped your batopon during the show and you Aira, even though you did good… y-you're still not good enough." Mion said as she crossed her arms.

"What did you say?!" Rhythm shouted in anger.

"Aira did a better performance than you and I bet you're saying that because you're jealous~!" Rhythm said.

"W-What did you say?! And besides why are **you **doing Prism Shows?" Mion said.

"Well… I want to perform the Aurora Rising!" Rhythm said.

"For your own selfishness, huh?" Mion said.

"It's not for my own selfishness!" Rhythm said.

"Then what is it for?" Mion said with her hands on her hips.

"It's for…"

"It's to find someone, right?" Aira said interrupting.

"H-How do you know?!" Rhythm said shocked.

"I heard that you don't have a mother and you only live with your father, so it's possible that it's to find your mother." Aira said.

"Yeah." Rhythm said with a sad face.

"Then I need to go somewhere, bye." Aira said as she walked away leaving Rhythm and Mion behind.

**Hello~! Starlovers here! And I updated! Well I'm not sure if it's late or not and this is the longest chapter that I ever wrote!**

**So what was that strange creature or… um whatever it is but what did the strange thing mean that everyone was chosen by stones?! And how does Aira knows it? And what is Aira hiding?!**

**PLEASE REVIEW, SAY NICE THINGS, AND…**

**PEACE OUT!**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Days passed already and now it's the Summer Queen Cup and Mion chose Aira as her partner but Mion took Rhythm to where Aira was.

"W-What's going on?!" Rhythm said as she saw Aira in the room along with President and Jun.

"Rhythm, your partner will be Harune Aira." Mion said as she holds out a blue batopon to Rhythm.

"Eh?!"

"Mion, what are you saying?!" President said.

"I already told the staff about the change, so don't worry about it." Mion said.

"But why?" Rhythm said.

"Because I don't work well with others and you will do better with Aira." Mion said.

"…" Aira was silent.

After changing clothes, Aira, Rhythm and Mion were going to the backstage to perform. **(Instead of Aira wearing the hot pink color, she wore a gray color and Rhythm was wearing blue. And the clothes are in Episode 20 and I can't describe them)**

"Listen, you better win the Summer Queen Cup, got it?" Mion said.

"Yeah!" Rhythm said while Aira was still silent.

"Um, Aira can you have more fighting spirit?" Rhythm asked as she sweat dropped.

"… No thanks." Aira said.

"Rhythm is right, Aira. You also have to smile too." Mion said.

"I don't need to smile and that is the way I am." Aira said.

"..."

"Hey if you're not smiling and be depressed all the time, are you really going to win?" A voice said.

"?"

Then came out from the corner was two girls.

One girl has bond hair and blue eyes and the other has brown hair and brown eyes.

"Who are you?" Rhythm said.

"I thought that you never heard of us so let us introduce ourselves." The blond hair girl said.

"I am-"

"Serena and that girl is Kanon, right?" Aira said interrupting.

"Ho~ At least someone knows us." Serena said.

"Hmm, Aira and Rhythm huh?" Serena said as she walked closer to them and looked at them.

"Serena let's go." Kanon said as she smiled.

"Then we will go ahead, later." Serena said as she and Kanon walked away.

"What's with them?!" Rhythm said.

Aira was just staring at them.

_(At the Stage)_

Serena and Kanon were dancing with their batopons and they had aura surrounding them a little.

"They're good." President said as she was looking at them.

But when they finished, they got a score of 6,745 carats and were currently in first place.

"What a letdown and Kanon you didn't keep up with me." Serena said as they looked at their score.

"But Serena, you missed a step there at the end." Kanon said sill smiling.

"Hmph, they're nothing special at all." Mion said.

Then it was Aira and Rhythm's turn and Aira went out on stage.

"H-Hey Aira wait up!" Rhythm said as she went out on stage too.

"Now the final contestants will be Harune Aira and Amamiya Rhythm."

Then when the music started they started to dance with their batopons and the song was "We Will Win" and of course Aira wasn't smiling.

But Aira had a bright aura surrounding her but Rhythm didn't!

_What is this!? _Rhythm thought shocked at Aira's aura.

Not only Rhythm was surprised, President, Mion, Serena, Kanon, and Jun were either shocked or surprised.

The judges were also whispering about Aira's aura and how good she is.

"Aira!" Rhythm said as she threw her batopon in the air.

Aira just nodded and also threw her batopon in the air.

Then they skated past each other and jumped and grabbed the batopons.

Then Aira and Rhythm skated across the rink and both jumped and twirled in circles. **(Sorry I can't explain it very well)**

"Fly High Cheer Girls!"

After they finished their dance and Prism Jump, the judges were clapping and the audience was cheering out loud.

"And their score is… 9120 carats!"

"WAHHH!"

The audience were clapping and cheering even more louder.

_(With Mion)_

"Good work, keep it up." Mion said.

"Yeah! Rhythm said.

"…"

"Are you sure you can win in the finals?" Serena said as she and Kanon were walking towards them.

"Look who's talking and Aira and Rhythm won in the first round!" Mion said.

"Good point, but…" Serena said.

Then she pointed her finger at Aira and Rhythm.

"You don't even know your known weakness!"

"Eh?!"

"We will win in the finals." Kanon said as she smiled.

"Bye!" Serena said as they walked away.

"What's with them?!" Rhythm and Mion said.

Aira was silent and was saying nothing.

_(Outside)_

Aira and Rhythm was practicing for the finals and Mion was helping them.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine…" Mion said.

Then all of a sudden Aira stopped dancing in the middle of their practice.

"Aira, what are you doing?" Mion said.

"Yeah Aira we need to practice!" Rhythm said.

"Hey, can we do this my way instead?" Aira said.

"What did you say?! We need to win the Summer Queen Cup and get the Pure White Wedding Dress!" Mion said.

Aira glared at her.

Mion shivered when Aira glared at her.

"Rhythm are you good at memorizing dance moves?" Aira asked Rhythm.

"Y-Yeah." Rhythm said.

"Then try to remember this dance I'm showing you and this song is called "Sorrow and Happiness" and I made this song by myself yesterday." Aira said as she separated her batopons into two parts.

"U-Um, ok." Rhythm said.

Mion crossed her arms and just watched thinking that they won't win like that.

Then Aira started the music and danced.

Rhythm and Mion was shocked how amazing and pretty the dance was but the song lyric was kind of sad but beautiful.

"Now you try." Aira said.

"Eh?! U-Um I'll try though." Rhythm said as she got her batopons and got ready.

Then Aira put on the music and Rhythm danced.

"Wrong! Rhythm, you need to be slower! Aira said as she stopped the music.

"Ok!" Rhythm said as she started over again.

Then Rhythm danced again but Aira turned off the music.

"U-Um what's wrong Aira?" Rhythm asked.

"Sigh, you're too stiff right now so I give a "massage" to help you feel more relaxed." Aira said while crackling her knuckles and had a dark aura around her.

"O-Ok." Rhythm said as she got nervous.

_Why do I have a bad feeling? _Rhythm thought as Aira put her hands on Rhythm's shoulder.

Then Aira squeezed Rhythm's shoulder.

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

_(One Minute Later)_

Rhythm was on the ground all white and dead from the "massage" Aira just gave her.

Mion was also scared of what Aira just did now.

Then they practiced more on Aira' song.

"This part will be mine and this part will be yours." Aira said as she gave the lyric sheet to Rhythm.

"But I don't get the song." Rhythm said as she looked at the lyrics.

"Let's practice more." Aira said.

"Okay!"

_(Fifteen Minutes Later.)_

"Okay, that's it for now and let's go." Aira said as she walked away.

"Eh?! But we didn't practice that much!" Rhythm said as she and Mion followed her.

_(In the Prism World)_

Aira and Rhythm were picking out stones for the final round but Rhythm was still worried that they didn't do so much practice and they are switching the song and the dance.

"Don't worry." Aira said.

"Huh?" Rhythm said.

"I said don't worry and here." Aira said as she gave some Prism Stones to Rhythm.

Then they changed their clothes.

Aira wore a black shirt that was strapless with a white rose design at the bottom left, a white skirt that went up to her thighs, her hair was down but had a white rose at the right side of her head, black high heels, and black fingerless gloves.

Rhythm wore a sky blue shirt that has only thin straps with a dark blue rose design at the bottom right, a sky blue skirt that went to her thighs, white high socks that was a little bit under her skirt, her hair was still the same and wore a sky blue head band with a dark blue rose at the left side of it, dark blue high heels, and sky blue fingerless gloves.

"Wah! It's so pretty!" Rhythm said as she looked at the outfits that Aira picked out.

"Rhythm, just relax okay." Aira said as she walked past Rhythm.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Rhythm said confused.

_(At the Backstage)_

Aira, Rhythm, and Mion were in the backstage and saw Serena and Kanon wearing weird clothes.

"What's with those clothes, are you really going to win?" Rhythm said.

Then Serena and Kanon laughed.

"W-What's so funny?" Rhythm said.

"Hmph we will show you a good show so sit back and enjoy!" Serena said.

Then it was Serena and Kanon's turn.

"Oh, it's our turn later~!" Serena said as she and Kanon went out on stage.

But when Serena and Kanon were going, Aira whispered something in Serena's ear as Serena was walking past Aira.

"_I'll enjoy your show, but that show won't last forever."_

"?"

_(On Stage)_

When the music started, Serena and Kanon started to dance differently but they had a bright aura surrounding them!

"W-What is this?!" Rhythm said in shock.

Mion's eyes widened in shock.

Then they did their first Prism Jump which was "Hat Trick Serve"

After that they were doing their last Prism Jump.

"Northern Storm!"

"Southern Storm!"

"Prism Rainbow Hurricane!"

After their jump the audiences were cheering out loud and their score is… 17554 carats combined with the score from the first round.

Then they went to the backstage and saw a shocked Rhythm and Mion.

"See~ what did I told you?" Serena said as she smirked.

Rhythm was clenching her fists hard.

"Don't be so pressured." Aira said to Rhythm.

"Huh? What do you mean, Aira?" Rhythm said.

"Whatever but think about why you're here and let's go." Aira said as she walked ahead.

"W-Wait Aira!" Rhythm said as she followed her.

_But why did that girl Aira say that to me? _Serena thought confused what she meant by their show won't last forever.

_(Somewhere at the Roof of a building)_

The strange creature, which Aira met before, its gold collar started to glow yellow and green.

"So Jonouchi Serena, and Todou Kanon, huh?" It said.

"They have been also chosen by the stones." It said.

_(In the tournament)_

Then Aira and Rhythm were on stage and the judges were impressed by their fashion.

"What is this design?" Wataru said.

"It looks… so strange to me." Hibiki said.

"It's my first time seeing something like this." Shou said.

Then Aira and Rhythm were dancing, with their batopons, when the music started and they also had a shining aura but more bright than Serena and Kanon's!

"W-W-What is this?!" Serena said shocked.

Kanon was also shocked.

_! So this is what she meant! By "your show won't last forever"! _Serena thought.

"We lost Kanon." Serena said.

"Eh? What do you mean by that?" Kanon said.

_That's right I should just relax and be pressured! And we will win for sure! _Rhythm thought as she was dancing.

"Hmm, this is a unique dance and coordination I've ever seen!"

"That girl Harune Aira represents the sorrow and Amamiya Rhythm represents the happiness!"

The judges were interested in how their performances were.

Then they started their first Prism Jump.

"Rose Shower Duo!" **(It's like Stardust Shower but different.) **

After they finished their first Prism Jump, they were staring their last one and jumped at the same time.

Then Aira and Rhythm were twirling in the air as white, black, and blue roses were surrounding them.

"Miracle…! Eternal Flower!"

Then Aira and Rhythm hold one of their hands and spread out their arms as the roses spread.

After they finished their performance, the crowd was cheering and shouting out loud in happiness.

"And their score is… 19886 carats!"

"Harune Aira and Amamiya Rhythm is the winner and receive the Pure White Wedding Dress!"

_I…I got it the Pure White Wedding Dress! _Rhythm thought.

_(Outside)_

"Mion, we did it!" Rhythm said as she hugged Mion.

Aira was silent.

Then someone was clapping behind them.

"?"

"That was a nice performance from the two of you." Serena said.

"Yes it was a great competition with you." Kanon said.

Then Aira walked up to them.

"What is it? You want to brag about it?" Serena said.

"Here." Aira said as she tossed a stone to Serena who caught it.

"H-Hey this is… the Pure White Wedding Dress!" Serena said as she looked inside the stone.

"A-Aira why did you give it to them?!" Rhythm said.

"You deserve it because we had a big weakness but if we didn't know our weakness we could've lost." Aira said.

"But, Aira we won!" Rhythm said in anger.

Then Aira glare at her.

Rhythm shivered.

"Anyway just accept it, bye." Aira said as she walked away.

"A-Aira wait where are you going?!" Rhythm said but Aira was already gone.

_Even though we won! _Rhythm thought in anger.

"Amamiya Rhythm, Takamine Mion, Jonouchi Serena, and Todou Kanon can we talk?" A voice said.

"?"

Everyone all turned around and saw a strange creature that looks like a cat sitting on a bench.

"Sigh, finally that girl went away." It said.

"W-What are you?!" Rhythm said surprised.

"And how do you know our names?!" Mion said.

"Never mind that we have important matters to talk." It said.

Then the President came over to see the girls.

"Hey congratulations on winning!" President said.

"P-President can you see that?!" Rhythm said as she point at the strange creature.

"What? I don't see anything over there and besides I have to do a lot of work right now so bye!" President said as she walked away.

Everyone was confused.

"It's no use she can't see me, unless she was chosen by the stones." It said.

"What the hell are you?!" Serena said.

"My name is Angel and I want you girls to become a Mahou Shoujo!" Angel said.

"EH!?"

**STOP! And that's it for now since my fingers are killing me now!**

**Now Aira and Rhythm won the Summer Queen Cup but Aira gave Serena and Kanon the Pure White Wedding Dress! WHY?!**

**And what is this creature name Angel and what did it say just now?!  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW, SAY NICE THINGS, AND PEACE OUT!**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"My name is Angel and I want you girls to become a Mahou Shoujo!"

"EH?!"

"W-What are you talking about?! Mahou Shoujo?!" Rhythm said. **(If you don't know what Mahou Shoujo means it means magical girls.)**

"It's sound impossible and there are no such things!" Serena said.

"Sigh, you don't understand, huh?" Angel said.

"But first we need to talk about it somewhere else, follow me." Angel said as she went on the ground and walked away.

Then Mion and Rhythm started to follow it.'

"H-Hey, are you guys going to follow it?!" Serena said.

"Of course because it sounds like something serious." Mion said as she continued walking.

"Serena-chan we should also follow it too." Kanon said as she also followed it.

"N-Not you too Kanon, geez!" Serena said as she had no choice but to follow them.

_(In an Abandon Building)_

Everyone entered in an abandoned building and finally Angel stopped.

"Okay we are safe here now." Angel said as it stopped walking.

"H-Hey tell us now!" Serena said as everyone entered the building, "What are you and what is all of this Mahou Shoujo is about?!"

"Okay now I will explain it to you." Angel started to say.

"Mahou Shoujo are people who have been chosen by Soul Stones or you people will say as Prism Stones, and they fight Witches who are the opposites of Mahou Shoujo. Witches are born from hatred, mistrust and more negative emotions and they hide themselves from humans and hide in their Labyrinth and kill people and suicide, car accident and other accidents are the causes by Witches. Mahou Shoujo defeats it and protects the people from the Witches." Angel said.

"So what I'm guessing is that we are chosen by the stones?" Mion said as she crossed her arms.

"Yes that is what I'm saying." Angel said.

"But why do we have to do it? Can other people do it?" Kanon said.

"Sigh, do you really want people to die?" Angel said.

"W-Well that's…" Kanon said.

"And there is one more thing I needed to say." Angel said.

"What is that?" Serena said.

"In about four months, there will be a frightening and a dangerous witch name "Walpurigisnacht" which can cause a hurricane, tsunamis, and other natural occurrences is coming. It will also come somewhere around here and kill thousands of people and this city most likely." Angel said.

"EH?! Then… this whole city will be destroyed and everyone will be killed?!" Rhythm said in shock.

"Yes and it would be better to become a Mahou Shoujo quickly and train for the past four months." Angel said.

"And it would also better if Shou, Hibiki and Wataru also joined too." Angel said.

"Why?! They are boys too!" Rhythm said.

"Sometimes Mahou Shoujos are not girls and they have been also chosen by the stones too." Angel said.

"But it's so suddenly and I don't know how to fight well." Kanon said.

"Don't worry about that because you just need to train more and you'll become better in no time!" Angel said smiling.

"But we don't know how the Witches look like!" Rhythm said worried.

"Don't worry about-"

Then Angel suddenly was sliced in half!

"A-Angel!" Rhythm said in horror.

"W-Who's there?! Could it be a Witch?!" Mion said as everyone was looking for the Witch.

Then there were sounds of footsteps (More like high heels) and everyone looked at the place where the sound came from.

Out came out of the shadows was… Aira?!

"A-Aira, what are you doing here and what are you wearing?!" Rhythm said.

Aira was wearing a black strapless top that only covered her chest with a gray rose at the top left, a skirt that went to her thighs and had a gray rose at the right top, her belly was covered by something that looks like a fish net (?), black boots that went up to her thighs but a little bit below of her skirt, black fingerless gloves, a black collar with a gray rose at the side, and her hair was down like usual and there was a gray rose at the top right of her head and she has a HUGE scythe in her hands.

"Stay away from that thing." Aira said referring to Angel which was sliced in half.

"W-What are you talking?! Y-You just sliced him in half!" Mion said frighten.

"Sigh, look at that thing now." Aira said as everyone looked at Angel's body.

Then there was an another Angel! And then it ate the one that was sliced in half!

"A-Angel is eating Angel?!" Serena said disgusted.

"I may have a lot of replacement but please don't blow them up or slice them because they will be a waste." Angel said.

"…" Aira was glaring at it.

"Wait a minute! Are you a Mahou Shoujo?!" Rhythm asked.

Then Aira looked at Rhythm.

"Yes you are correct, I am a Mahou Shoujo." Aira said.

"B-But aren't you fighting Witches instead of Angel and other people?" Kanon asked.

"Hmph, I planned to kill that thing to make before it made contact with you guy or those boys Callings but in the end it made contact with you girls." Aira said.

"But Angel is giving us the power to help us to protect people and we were chosen by the stones!" Rhythm said.

"Then Aira… were you chosen by the stone then?" Mion said.

"Angel, did you ever seen Aira before?" Kanon asked.

"No I've never seen her before and I don't remember giving her a Prism Stone." Angel said.

Then Aira turned around and started walking.

"H-Hey where are you going?!" Serena said.

Then Aira stopped walking at turned her face.

"It would be better for you and Callings to not be involved with this." Aira said as she disappeared.

"…Aira…"

_(In the Prism Stone store with Callings)_

Everyone was planning to tell Callings about this so they went to Prism Stone Store.

"Oh, Rhythm, Mion… and Serena and Kanon?!" Shou said.

"Yes and we have important matters to discuss now." Serena said.

"What kind of matters?" Callings said at the same time.

Then Angel came out from Mion's bag.

"My name is Angel and I want you boys to become a Mahou Shoujo/ Wizards to fight the Witched and the Walpurigisnacht!" Angel said.

"Eh?! What is this thing and Mahou Shoujo?" Shou said.

Then Angel and the girls told Callings about the whole story.

"So? Should we do it?" Rhythm said.

"Normally we would say no to these kinds of things but if it was for this city and people…" Hibiki said.

"…"

Everyone was confused if they should or not.

"Then I will give you time to think about it, and if you made your choice then call for me and I'll come." Angel said as it disappeared.

It was silent and then Aira came in the shop not noticing everyone.

"Ai-"

Rhythm was interrupted by Serena covering her mouth.

"Shhhh, we should see what she's up to." Serena whispered to everyone and Rhythm.

Then Aira took out a gray Prism Stone and it was glowing gray.

"It's here and it's about to be hatched soon." Aira said.

But then everyone was leaning on the wall that Rhythm fell down the ground and Aira looked at them.

"Y-You! Why are you here?!" Aira said.

Then there was crazy things going on now.

There were strange pictures around them, puppet dolls with dresses, laughter around them, and it was like a cute clothes store but it was all twisted.

"W-Where are we?!" Rhythm said.

"What is this place?" Mion said.

Then the puppet dolls had a black scissors and their eyes glowed red and they were coming towards them with laughter.

"Kyaaaa!"

**Now what will happen next?! And I think this is kind of boring and lame so… sorry!**

**And I also updated today because I was bored and had nothing to do!**

**Now… what is everyone going to do now that they were chosen to become Mahou Shoujo! And what will happen to everyone now that there are strange dolls attacking them?!**

**PLEASE REVIEW, SAY NICE THINGS, AND PEACE OUT!**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Kyaaaa!"

Then the puppet dolls were sliced in half.

"Huh?"

Then Rhythm saw Aira wearing those strange clothes before and holding her huge scythe. **(I forgot to tell you but Aira has her Prism Stone on her fingerless gloves on the middle)**

"A-Aira!" Everyone said.

"Hey what is going on here?! Where are we?!" Mion said.

Everyone was scared or frightened but Aira was very calm.

Then the puppet dolls were coming towards them but Aira swung her scythe and they were gone.

"Follow me." Aira said as she walked forward.

"H-Hey wait up!" Rhythm said as she and everyone followed her.

Everyone was following Aira and it felt like it was a dollhouse that little girls play.

"Um, Aira can you please tell us where are we?" Shou asked Aira.

"This is a Witch's Labyrinth and this happens when a Witch is born. The place will be turned into this until you defeat the Witch and you have a low chance of getting out of here so… why are you here?" Aira said looking back at them glaring with her dull red eyes.

"U-Um, we were discussing about something in Prism Stone but we saw you so… we spied on you?" Rhythm said with a nervous laugh.

Aira glared harder at them.

"Then, go back and get out of here." Aira said with a cold voice that made everyone shiver.

"N-No way! This is the first time I've seen this so, let us go with you!" Serena said.

"Tch, how annoying." Aira said as she raised her hand and a white glass was between her and everyone.

"H-Hey! What is this?!" Rhythm said as she was hitting the glass.

"It is a barrier I made, you can't pass it without using magic power." Aira said as she walked forward.

"W-Wait a minute Aira!" Mion said but Aira was already gone.

"What are we going to do?" Rhythm said.

"I don't know but we should help her." Hibiki said.

"But how? We can't get through this unless we use magic." Wataru said.

Then it was quiet until a white light appeared and Angel appeared.

"A-Angel!" Everyone said.

"This Witch is hard and you should help her." Angel said.

"But how?" Rhythm said.

"Sigh, make a contract with me and become a Mahou Shoujo now!" Angel said.

"!"

"But I don't know if I'm ready." Rhythm and Mion said.

"Then we will go!"

Everyone turned around and saw Serena and Kanon together with confident looks.

"Are you sure?" Wataru asked.

"Of course! And it will be better if we stared earlier to get experience and defeat the Nightmare right?" Serena said. **(Um instead of Walpurgis naught, I will do Nightmare)**

"But…" Hibiki said.

"It's okay! We will be alright onii-san!" Kanon said with a smile.

"Wait a minute onii-san?" Rhythm and Mion said.

"Yes Hibiki is my brother." Kanon said with a smile.

"EHH?!"

"Then come here." Angel said.

Serena and Kanon walked toward to Angel and Angel's gold collar was shining white.

Then two Prism Stones came out which was white and it landed on Serena and Kanon's hand.

Then the two Prism Stones were shining and Serena and Kanon were clutching their chest in pain.

"W-What's happening?" Rhythm said worried.

"Don't worry." Angel said as everyone was watching.

Then after the light was gone, Kanon had a green colored Prism Stone while Serena had a yellow one.

"Now release your new power!" Angel said.

Then there was a yellow and green light surrounding them and it was too bright that everyone covered their eyes.

Serena and Kanon's clothes changed into their… same clothes in the High Heel Cup!?

"W-What is this?! Aren't these the same clothes they wore in the High Heel Cup?!" Rhythm said.

"What is this!?" Serena and Kanon said in shock. **(Their Prism Stones are located at the ribbons on their clothes at the top left and right in Ep 21)**

"Hm, this is strange." Angel said.

"Yeah it is strange! Can't you see they are wearing the same thing as the clothes in the Prism World?!" Everyone said.

"Hm, usually when girls or boys become a Mahou Shoujo, the clothes depend on who they are." Angel said.

Then a light appeared in front of Serena and Kanon and there were two long spears.

"What is this?" Serena said as she and Kanon grabbed it.

"These are your weapons and you can use magic with it." Angel said.

"But how do we use magic?" Serena said.

"Since your clothes are the same as in the Prism World, then maybe it's the same with Prism Jumps?" Mion said.

"That would make sense, but try it." Rhythm said.

"Then I'll go first." Kanon said as she walked forward.

Then Kanon charged forward to the white barrier as her spear was shining with rainbow colors.

"Lovely Rainbow!" Kanon said as she broke through it.

"Awesome!" Serena said.

"Now let's go!" Rhythm said as everyone ran.

After running for a while and Serena and Kanon defeating some of the puppet dolls, they finally reached to a huge door.

"Is this where the Witch is?" Mion asked Angel.

"Yes, Harune Aira is also in there fighting with the witch already." Angel said.

"Then let's go!" Serena said.

"Yeah!" Everyone said.

Then the door opened and they saw Aira fighting the Witch which was a huge doll with black hair, big black button eyes, a bright red dress with ribbons, and there were stitches everywhere on it.

"Aira!" Rhythm said.

Aira looked back and her eyes widened when she saw Serena and Kanon as a Mahou Shoujo.

"You…why are you a Mahou Shoujo?" Aira said.

"Hmph! It's none of your business so we'll fight it!" Serena said.

"This is my fight so back off." Aira said.

Then the Witch attacked Serena, Kanon and Aira with its huge hand but dodged it.

"Let's go Kanon!" Serena said.

"Okay!" Kanon said.

Then they did the same thing as their "Prism Rainbow Hurricane" with their spears.

"Southern Storm!"

"Northern Storm!"

Then the rainbow hurricane hit the Witch and disappeared as a rainbow appeared.

"We did it!" Serena and Kanon said.

The Labyrinth turned back into the Prism Stone store.

Then Aira's clothes were transformed into normal clothes and Serena and Kanon's clothes too.

"We're back." Everyone said.

Then something fell onto the floor.

It looked like a Prism Stone but it was pitch black.

"What is this?" Serena said as she picked it up.

"That's a Grief Stone or Grief Seed." Angel said.

"T-This is a Witch?!" Rhythm said.

"No but it will hatch into a Witch if it collects sadness or despair." Angel said.

Then Aira walked outside and everyone followed her.

"Wait up Aira!" Rhythm said.

But Aira was already gone.

"Aira…"

**Um… I finally updated! YAY! But I know you guys might be angry at me for it so… please read the next chapter which is an omake. And Serena and Kanon are Mahou Shoujo! I know this is boring or a bad chapter.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, SAY NICE THINGS, AND…**

**PEACE OUT!**


	12. Omake

Omake 1: Finally! And About the 3rd Season of Pretty Rhythm

**Rhythm: Sigh~**

**Starlovers: Um, What's wrong Rhythm-san?**

**Rhythm: It's just that I'm alone again and you finally updated a story!**

**Starlovers: But… I think it was a bad chapter because I rushed a lot and it will take time for me to get used to the story plot *Cough Cough***

**Rhythm: Are you okay?**

**Starlovers: Yeah I'm *cough* okay. I got sick yesterday and now I am feeling better.**

**Rhythm: You should just stay in bed just in case! .**

**Starlovers: I'm okay! And you said you want me to update as fast as I can!**

**Rhythm: But I really want you to update Prism Dance Star.**

**Starlovers: I don't know if I can though *cough*.**

**Rhythm: Fine. Now! Let's talk about chapter 10 in Aurora Rising Dream!**

**Rhythm: Um Starlovers…**

**Starlovers: Um, yes Rhythm-san?**

**Rhythm: You really have a huge imagination here! Like using Prism Jumps as magic attacks!**

**Starlovers: I think it's bad though! *cough***

**Rhythm: I don't know about the people but I love it! It's cool! XD**

**Starlovers: *blushes* T-Thank you.**

**Rhythm: By the way you know about the third season of Pretty Rhythm? Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live?**

**Starlovers: Yes what about it?**

**Rhythm: I DON'T LIKE IT! -**

**Starlovers: U-Um, why?**

**Rhythm: Because! MARs, Callings, Sere-non with Kaname, aren't in it at all!**

**Starlovers: I know me too, but it's the producer's idea so we can't do anything about it. *cough***

**Rhythm: Hmph! I don't care!**

**Starlovers: Rhythm-san, the omake is almost over.**

**Rhythm: Fine.**

**Rhythm and Starlovers: PLEASE REVIEW, SAY NICE THINGS, AND…**

**PEACE OUT!**

**Rhythm: You better put us back in Pretty Rhythm!**

**Starlovers: Rhythm-san!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 11 **(WARINING! BLOOD AND DEATHS! Do Not Read If You Don't Like Any Blood!)**

_(Three Days Later)_

President told Aira, Rhythm and Mion that their new group name is MARs from now on and have their first debut next week and Rhythm and Mion were getting along with each other more.

Meanwhile Sere-non was having a day off for a week to practice their new powers.

Aira and Rhythm were getting singing lessons from Mion but Aira was already good so it was only Rhythm.

"PU-PU-PU-PURETTY RH-Y-TH-M~!" Rhythm screeched out loud.

"Rhythm! You got it wrong again and you have to sing better for our debut next week!" Mion said scolding Rhythm.

"I'm sorry!" Rhythm said.

"…"

It was silent for the whole day between Rhythm & Mion, and Aira while they were practicing because of the events that happened three days ago and Aira was a Mahou Shoujo.

"…U-Um, Aira do you want to practice more?" Rhythm asked nervously after they finished practicing.

"…"

Then Aira turned to look at Rhythm.

"… Tell this to Serena and Kanon that they chose the wrong path of life." Aira said as she walked away disappearing.

"Don't mind her." Mion said behind Rhythm.

"Mion! You surprised me!" Rhythm said surprised.

"Anyway I got a message from Serena before so let's go meet Angel and Sere-non now." Mion said as she walked away.

"Wait for me Mion!" Rhythm said as she gone with her.

_(In a Silent Park)_

Mion and Rhythm were walking in a silent park and they saw Sere-non and Angel waiting for them.

"Finally you're here!" Serena said with a smile.

"So? What do you want to show us?" Mion asked.

"Well we were asking you if we can show you our powers." Kanon said.

Rhythm and Mion fell down on the ground and got back up.

"Wait a minute! You wanted us to come here just so that we can see how good you are?!" Rhythm shouted.

"Well… yes." Sere-non said.

"But what will happen to us?! Won't we'll be going into a Witches Labyrinth?!" Mion said.

"Don't worry! For the past three days Serena and Kanon has been working hard for the past three days in the morning, afternoon and nigh time defeating Witches and they are the fastest Mahou Shoujo to become almost a professional Mahou Shoujo. So you don't have to worry." Angel said.

"But…"

"Beside! We have these!" Serena said as she took out a black Prism Stone, or as known as a Grief Stone/ Seed.

"What does a Grief Stone do?" Rhythm said curious.

"Grief Stones can help you cleanse out your Prism Stone whenever it's black since it's important and it can help you use more magic." Angel said as it went on Rhythm's shoulder.

"I see."

"Then let's go now. I sense a Witch here." Kanon said as her Prism Stone glowed green and Serena's yellow.

Then they transformed into a Mahou Shoujo as their clothes changed and they held their spear and the place started to change into a candy land but strangely a hospital kind too.

"Then let's go." Serena said.

"Right."

Then all of a sudden there was light behind them and they turned around and saw Aira in her Mahou Shoujo form.

"A-Aira! What are you doing here?!" Rhythm said.

"This is not any normal Witch that you fought before so get out of here while the exit is opened." Aira said.

"No! Don't tell us what to do anymore because now we are Mahou Shoujo and we can fight it ourselves!" Serena said pointing at Aira.

Then Serena and Kanon swung their spears as rainbow colors were around Aira.

"! This is!" Aira said.

"That's right! This is a powerful barrier we managed to create and we'll come back for ya so bye!" Serena said as everyone ran ahead.

"Tch, those foolish girls." Aira said as she stood still not doing anything.

After running for a while and defeating some monsters on the way, they arrived at two doors.

"Then we'll split up. Rhythm and Kanon will go to the left one while me and Mion will go to the right one." Serena said.

"Okay Serena-chan." Kanon said as she and Rhythm walked inside the left one.

"Then let's go." Serena said to Mion who nod.

As they walked in the right door it was silent and there weren't any monsters at all so they walked.

"…How did you do for the past three days?" Mion asked.

"Hm? Well at first me and Kanon were pretty nervous since we'll be fighting for the first time against a Witch but it was surprisingly fun." Serena replied.

"Really?" Mion said surprised a little bit.

"Yep but now we are stronger so it's not a problem rival-san." Serena said.

"R-Rival?" Mion said.

"Well we are a rival in Prism Shows right? So we should be rival as Mahou Shoujo and I will beat you!" Serena said with a grin.

"H-Hmph! In your dreams! I will beat you too!" Mion said making a face with determination.

"Hahahahaha!" Serena laughed while Mion was blushing in embarrassment.

"Ah we're here!" Serena said.

There was a door that was covered in candies and it opened.

"Get ready." Serena said as she was in a fighting stance.

"Okay."

When the doors opened, the place had candy everywhere, there were high tables and chairs, and it showed Kanon and Rhythm in front of a small cute doll that was pink and white, had a red spotted black blanket around its neck with a face on it at the back and its name is Charlotte. **(Go to images and type in Charlotte the witch of sweets to see how it looks like and it is not a HUMAN!)**

"Kanon! Let's go!" Serena said as she jumped to the Witch.

"Okay Serena-chan!" Kanon said as she jumped too.

"Sorry but we will be destroying your party now!" Serena said.

Then they used their Prism Magic **(that's what it called) **"Prism Rainbow Hurricane" against the Witch to destroy it.

"Southern Strom!" Serena said as she twirled her spear.

"Northern Strom!" Kanon said as she twirled her spear too.

"Prism Rainbow Hurricane!"

The hurricane hit Charlotte and it dropped to the ground.

"We did it!" Serena and Kanon said together while cheering.

"That was amazing!" Rhythm said in awe.

Then Serena and Kanon landed on the ground walking to Rhythm and Mion but all of a sudden something was coming out of Charlotte and it was a huge black snake-like figure with some spots on it, it had a white clown face, two big eyes that were different colors, a pointy nose, horns that was red and blue, and sharp teeth that showed while it was smiling. **(This is also Charlotte)**

But nobody noticed it until Angel noticed it while it was coming towards to Serena with its mouth opened.

"Watch out Serena!" Angel said.

"Huh?" Serena turned around but Charlotte had its mouth opened right in front of her and everybody was shocked to move.

"!"

Then Charlotte closed its mouth.

_(With Aira)_

While Aira was trying to get out of the rainbow barrier, some of its colors were turning blood red before turning into liquid and spilled to the ground.

"!"

"The barrier is weakened! Could it be?"

_(With Everyone)_

Everyone was staring in horror as Charlotte was eating Serena completely with blood dropping to the ground.

Then after it finished eating, it flew to Kanon who stood still in shocked that her best friend died right in front of her.

"K-Kanon! Hurry and get out of there!" Rhythm shouted in panic.

But… it was too late as Charlotte was already in front of her and opened its mouth that was filled with blood and closed it mouth.

_(With Aira again)_

The rest of the colors of the barrier turned into blood red too and spilled to the ground.

"…Her too…"

_(With Everyone)_

Charlotte bit off Kanon's head as the rest of her body fell to the ground and Charlotte ate the rest of her body too and smiling that it ate some "snacks".

"K-KANON!" Rhythm said in horror.

"Hurry become a Mahou Shoujo and"

"There's no need for that." A voice said.

"!"

"A-Aira!" Mion and Rhythm said looking at Aira who was on one of the high table.

Then Charlotte looked at Aira and was charging towards Aira with its mouth opened.

"Watch out!" Rhythm said.

When it ate the whole table Aira was at, Aira was standing on another table and Charlotte again tried to eat her but Aira was standing on another table again.

When Charlotte thought it ate her finally, there were sounds of something slicing and Charlotte was blown into pieces leaving behind a cloud of smoke as Aira landed on the ground with her scythe safely as a Grief Stone fell to the ground.

Then the place was starting to become normal again and they were in the park.

"…" It was silent and Aira picked up the Grief Stone.

"…that back… Give that back!" Mion shouted in anger with tears in her eyes.

"Why should I?" Aira said looking back her with an emotionless face.

"That is not yours! It's Serena and Kanon's so GIVE IT BACK!" Rhythm said with tears in her face too.

"…Now you know what it means to become a Mahou Shoujo… and their destiny if they became one." Aira said as she turned around.

"I told you that I didn't want you girls and Callings to become a Mahou Shoujo/Shounen and let this be a reminder to you girls of what happens if you become a Mahou Shoujo, bye." Aira also said as she untransformed.

Rhythm and Mion were crying over the deaths of two people that they just met.

**Sorry for the sloppy and terrible chapter! I haven't got the "feeling" of the story that well since I haven't updated in a while. Serena and Kanon died in this chapter! And I'm very, very sorry to the Sere-non fans! And I made them die early! UGH! And I'm very sorry for the blood and deaths! Um this is a tragedy story so… SORRY! And I can't describe Charlotte well that much so please Google it!**

**So far Sere-non fought the Witch Charlotte but sadly they died! What will Rhythm and Mion and Callings do? Will they become Mahou Shoujo or Shounen? (Shounen I think is a meaning for boys) Or will they not?**

**PLEASE REVIEW, SAY NICE THINGS, AND…**

**PEACE OUT!**


End file.
